Winter Dream Parade Coord
Winter Dream Parade Coord'' (ウィンタードリームパレード) is a Brandless coord. This coord has first appeared in Episode 77 - Showdown! Winter Grand Prix and was first worn by CelePara Opera Company. Appearance Dress A glittering gradient outfit composed of a long sleeved shirt with a gradient cyan torso, and sleeves starting from light blue to cyan. Both have white curled vine designs, along with blue gem snowflakes circling the top of each sleeve. Going down each side of the torso is a line of teal with darker teal snowflake designs, while hanging from the top of the chest is a pearl chain with a snowflake charm hanging from it. The top is lined with white fluffy material and ice-like material. At the center is an ice-colored cyalume heart charm with a light blue crystal beneath it. The skirt is in three layers, with the top light blue, the second light blue to sky-blue gradient, and the bottom an ice-color to white gradient. Each skirt layer is coated in glitter and white lining, with the top having a snowflake pattern attached to it, the second has white designs, and the bottom is covered in dark teal curling vines. The skirt layers are shaped like a giant snowflake, and blue gem snowflakes hang from the bottom. A huge ice gradient ribbon is attached to the back. Shoes Boots of white to pale blue gradient with the curled vines following this pattern. Four pieces of fluffy material wrap around each leg, coming in pale blue, sky-blue, and white. The bottom is white, while the heel is a shard of ice. The cuff is light cyan fluff with a snowflake sewn to the corner, followed by two small blue gem snowflakes. Tiara A winged ice tiara with four cyan gems attached to it. In the center is a white and blue snowflake. Game '''Winter Dream Parade Coord' is a Cyalume Rare coord debuting in the Dream Theater 2015 5th Live. Trivia * Hibiki's coord is different than others'. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 61YoYAyoihL.jpg Anime Screenshots 12466247 1007167345996241 8511917967169143708 o.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.08.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.43.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.43.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.44.00.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.44.45.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.45.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.46.04.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.46.26.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.46.44.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.47.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.51.19.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.51.39.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.52.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.52.36.png Hibi34.JPG Dream parade coords.png 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg CeEB6UAVIAAo9C6.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg 12132481 1049480618431580 1625143796649324981 o.jpg 12378095 1049480448431597 1318217388925226315 o.jpg Ep 88 21.png Ep 88 19.png Ep 88 18.png Ep 88 17.png Ep 88 13.png Ep 88 10.png Ep 88 9.png Ep 88 8.png Falulu88.png Mikan88.png Shion88.png Sophie88.png Dream parade15.png Dream parade14.png Dream parade11.png Dream parade8.png Dream parade7.png Dream parade3.png Dream parade1.png In-Game Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 5th Live Category:No Brand Category:Mikan Coord Category:Hibiki Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime